


Storm

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [148]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Cadre Bonding, Canon Compliant, Children, Fix-It, Flash Fiction, Gen, Growing up in the cadre system, POV First Person, Psi Corps, Telepath culture, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: An anecdote about surviving a storm, at school.The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> New to _Behind the Gloves_? What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com. Do you have questions? Would you like to tell me what you like about this project? Email me!
> 
> I also have an [ask blog](https://behind-the-gloves.tumblr.com/), a [writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pallasite-writes), and a "P3 life" Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/p3-life) with funny anecdotes. :)

When we were nine, there was a terrible storm that came through, much bigger than anything we had ever seen before. It tore up trees and damaged roofs and made a huge mess of the school campus.

At nine, we didn't have teachers sleeping in the same rooms as us - there were teachers and nannies in the same 6-10 complex, but they didn't sleep with us. Well, the storm picked up that night and we were all terrified. The wind was howling and the rain was beating on the windows and no one could sleep. All of us, the boys and the girls, came out of our rooms and huddled in the common room, pressed up to the window, watching the storm outside with total terror. No one warned us to stay away from the windows!

We watched a tree come down in the quad, and then the power went out, and we thought we were all going to die.

Well, it was soon after that one of our nannies came in, drenched from head to foot, and got us away from the window. She wasn't even from our year... she worked with the eight-year-olds, but we all knew her. Everyone was safe, she told us, but all the teachers were up that night, even those who usually didn't have that shift. She had a little electric lantern with her and she got us all into a circle on the floor and started singing the songs we knew from music class. At first we were too scared to sing along, but she 'cast this big... I dunno, _warm bubble_ over all of us so we felt cozy and safe and sang along with her. When we ran out of songs we knew she taught us new ones, and had us go around telling funny stories, and it was just like that for hours until the storm started to pass and we all felt really sleepy, and then she tucked us back into bed.

It should have been one of the scariest nights of my life, but it was actually one of the best. I remember it every time there's a storm.


End file.
